The Crazy Hedgehog Life
by darkarualucario666
Summary: A sonic the hedgehog story involving the many adventures and crazy highschool life of my oc haze and all of his friends if you want to have your own character cameo in this story just give me a PM! PLease give me a review on this story and all my other ones please when you read them


Green Hill City, night time. Two figures were on top of a tall building with helicopters and lights shining everywhere and police down below. A green hedgehog with a light blue combat vest and black pants and sneakers stood in a combat stance facing off against a hooded black man with a skull mask. "Give up now and surrender!" Said the green hedgehog. the hooded figure growled and said "never!" Before firing a black and purple energy blast and pushing the edgehog off the building. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" he said while falling. Suddenly a disk scratch noise appeared

"Hey, that's me, you're probably wondering how I got into the situation"

Green Hill Highschool, Day Time, i was walking through the hallway watching everyone talk to eachother. by the way, my name is haze the hedgehog. You may not know much about me, but my father is a very important man to the planet and so is my mom. Anyways to tell a little bit more about me I am in highschool. It's not your average highschool though. This highschool is called the Sonic HighSchool For Future Heroes, otherwise known as SHSFFH. Here you can take any career path you want like being a lawyer, Doctor, or train to fight in the mobian army and many more. if you were wondering I am taking a law course so I can fight crime and hopefully become a hero of mobius, just like sonic and his friends.

Anyways, back to the now. I took a left turn and went into the office of my mentor, Mr. Rainone he was a black and white cat with a white jacket that had the yin yang symbol on it. "Oh haze, I didn't know you were coming so early. Have you got my text about your assignment." Asked rainone. "Yeah something about some weird mask guy going around kidnapping people."

"Yes I need you to go into the city tonight and see if you can find any leads on him. I'll even let you borrow the Hedgehog Cycle." he smiled before tossing haze the keys like your dad when you're old enough to drive. "Whoa really?!" Haze said excitedly.

"Yep you're old enough to drive by mobian laws so go nuts, kid. Now move out as soon as you get the chance!"

Haze walked out of the office, putting on his headphones and began walking down the hallway listening to the numa numa song and talked to some people on the way out and doing the dance. Suddenly he was knocked on his back, and his headphones fell on the ground and broke and his music played out loud and everyone laughed hearing it. "Hey asshole watch it!" Haze said in anger before he looked up to see the assaulter. It was Bradford the bear, the schools top football player and one of the local bullies. he even dated the most popular girl in the school.

"What'd you say, fucknugget?" Growled Brad.

"I said... Back... O-" haze was suddenly stopped by some strange psychic force, and so was brad. It was Selina, a blue cat. she used to be a cheerleader until she got bored with it. "Sigh... you guys... No fighting in the halls"

"Sorry selly" said haze as he and Brad were released.

"Grrrr... Tomorrow you won't be so lucky haze, tomorrow at lunch, were fighting in the park!" Brad then stormed off angry and mad. Haze looked at Selina and smiled. "Thanks for having my ba-" suddenly haze's lips sealed themselves shut by themselves but really it was Selina's psychic powers. "Yeah yeah cut the talk, just be lucky I even walked pass you guys. So anyways, are you gonna be joining me and the gang tonight for binge watching Mobian Horror Story and Sonya's universe?"

"Nah I'm good, I gotta go do a mission for mr rainone but I'll be able to tomorrow though." Selina nodded and left. "Stay safe dude"

Green Hill City, Night Time, haze was driving super fast on the streets on a motorcycle, dodging all the cars and listening to Danger zone. "HIGHWAY TO THE DAAAAAANGER ZONE!" Haze sang throughout the entire drive like that one annoying kid on the school bus who plays his own music out loud for no fucking reason.. He then stopped at a really tall golden building with a big T on one side. "Trump towers," said haze. He saw a black hooded figure walk inside, and followed him. "gonna getcha bitch" he whispered as he spun a revolver like mcree and strapped it to his belt in a holster, like mcree, which was on his belt. He looked around the room and saw the figure going to an elevator. Suddenly haze was stopped by a security guard and the black figure smirked as the elevator doors closed. "Damn!" Haze said.

"Hey kid you ain't allowed to be here, get out before I call the cop." Said the guard as haze growled. "Go eat a donut lard ass" he said before leaving the building. Haze went to the motorcycle and said "Moto, call the police, I've found our guy. I'm going up to the top of the building."

"BEEP BOOP BEEP, AFFIRMATIVE, GOOD LUCK HAZE" said the motorcycle. Haze gave a witty smile and thumbs up before he looked at the top of the building, took a deep breath, and used his own psychic powers to teleport to the top. Haze smiled and looked down. "Thanks Selina" he said quietly to himself. Suddenly the rooftop door swung open and the black figure stared at haze with his white, soulless eyes, like your mom when she sees you watching porn but you don't notice her yet. "Sssssoooo you've been ffffffolowing me thissssss entire time, yesssssss?" He said with a hiss.

"Yeah, you're under arrest, so down on your knees!" Haze shouted as he took out his revolver. The figure cackled as a katana made of electricity formed in his hands. "Sssssadly for you, I'm taken, sssssssso you'll be the one on your kneessssss when I prepare to pusssssssh you off the building." The figure then charged at haze, swinging his blade wildly. Haze looked shocked as his life was cut to pieces, and simply stood there, shocked. The figure grinned widely. "Sssssshows you to not messsss with me." The figure turned around and saw haze with a gun blade and him grinning.

"It's a hologram" said haze, before sucker punching the dark figure. suddenly police helicopters showed up and police cars drove around the building.

"Give up now and surrender!" Said the green hedgehog. the hooded figure growled and said "never!" Before firing a black and purple energy blast and pushing the edgehog off the building. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" he said while falling.

"Yep, that's what happened, I guess this might be the last you'll hear from me..."

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
